DEATH
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Mass Effect számítógépes játékhoz íródott fanfiction. A Normandyt egy ismeretlen űrhajó támadja meg. A legénység menekülni kényszerül, de a hajó parancsnokának nincsen szerencséje…


**Cím: **DEATH

**Fandom: **Mass Effect számítógépes játék

**Korhatár:** 16

**Műfaj/kategória:** dráma, novella

**Figyelmeztetések:** szereplő halála, AU

**Megjegyzés:** A történet a Mass Effect 2. elejének történéseit dolgozza fel.

**Tartalom:** Mass Effect fanfiction. A Normandyt egy ismeretlen űrhajó támadja meg. A legénység menekülni kényszerül, de a hajó parancsnokának nincsen szerencséje… Bétázást köszönöm Tiginek.

* * *

**DEATH**

A Cerberus titkos állomásának hangárjában egy jelzés nélküli, egyszemélyes űrhajó landolt. Maga az esemény nem tűnt túl fontosnak, és éjszaka lévén csak a landolófedélzet ügyeletes személyzete lehetett tanúja a leszállásnak. Fáradtan intettek az ügynöknek, mikor az kiszállt a járműből. Miranda Lawson levette sisakját, fejét kissé megrázta, hogy a homlokába tapadt tincsek ne zavarják, majd kurtát biccentett a személyzet felé, aztán határozott léptekkel elindult az öltöző felé, hogy páncélját a Cerberus kényelmes egyenruhájára cserélje. Gyorsan rendbe szedte magát, majd elindult a szobája felé, hogy holokapcsolaton keresztül jelentést tegyen főnökének.

A léptek zaja visszhangzott a kihalt folyosón, ami szinte teljesen sötétbe burkolózott. Csak a mozgásérzékelő fényei világították meg az utat, ahogy a nő haladt célja felé. Az ajtó előtt megállt, és beírta a belépőkódját, majd a szobába lépett, és az asztalba épített készüléket aktiválva kapcsolatot kezdeményezett. A holoernyő kivetült az asztal fölé, és megjelent benne a jól ismert, cigarettázó alak.

– Miranda Lawson ügynök jelentkezik! – szólt határozottan a nő.

– Jelentést kérek, Lawson ügynök! – tért rögtön a tárgyra a férfi.

A Rejtőző Fickó, akit ezen a néven ismert a társaságban mindenki, szokás szerint az asztala mögött ült, kiberszemeit fürkészően emelte a nőre. Miranda arca kissé feszülté vált a komoly tekintettől, ezért elfordult, és kibámult az űr sötétjébe, úgy kezdett hozzá a jelentéséhez.

– A Geth hadsereg elleni hadműveletek jól haladnak, Shepard parancsnoknak és csapatának sikerült megvédeni a Citadel űrállomást, de a Citadel tanács megsemmisült – kezdett bele a jelentésbe Miranda. Miközben beszélt, lassan visszafordult a holomező felé. – Shepard parancsnok mindent megtett a sikerért.

Sóhajtott, és várakozóan nézett a főnökére. A férfi kifújta a füstöt, és így szólt:

– A tanács bízott Shepard parancsnok képességeiben, és én is bízom.

– Na igen, Anita Jordan Shepard erős nő, valódi példakép – ezt a szót gúnyosan megnyomta, sütött belőle az irigység – az emberek számára, de mégis: csak egy emberről van szó. Nem bízhatunk mindent egyetlenegy emberre.

– Ő a tanács legnagyobb reménysugara, ezt ne felejtse el! – figyelmeztette a Titokzatos Férfi.

– Persze, a kibaszott hősnő, akit mindenki követ! – vágott vissza rögtön Lawson.

A férfi felhúzta a szemöldökét a nő kifakadására, de nem tett megjegyzés udvariatlan szavaira, csak halk, de határozott hangon ennyit mondott:

– Pontosan ezért nem szabad elveszítenünk őt.

A kapcsolat ezzel megszakadt otthagyva a nőt háborgó gondolataival. Csak órák múltán lépett el a kabinja ablakától, amikor a riadójelzést meghallotta.

* * *

A Normandy a megmaradt Geth hadsereg nyomait kutatta. Már napok óta tartott az üldözés, a legénység állandó készültségben volt, hogy ha szükséges, azonnal fel tudják venni a harcot az ellenséggel.

Parancsnokuk, Anita Jordan Shepard az emberek egyik legkiválóbb vezetője volt, aki a küldetéseibe mindent beleadott, és fáradhatatlanul küzdött mindenért, amiben hitt. Mindenki bízott benne, hitték, hogy megállíthatatlan, hogy ő a legerősebb, aki mindig megmenti őket, de ebben a pillanatban nem látták őt, ahogy rémálomtól verejtékezve hánykolódott az ágyában, ahová alig néhány órája feküdt le, hogy engedélyezzen magának egy kis pihenést. Ez az erős nő olyan védtelennek és törékenynek tűnt, ahogy a rémképek börtönükbe zárták, hogy nehezen lehetett elképzelni, hogy ő az Emberi Szövetség legnagyobb reménysége. Ebben a pillanatban nem hős volt, csak egy nő, aki az árnyaival küzdött. Félhosszú haja sötét bőrére tapadt, az egész teste úszott az izzadtságban. Álmában nyöszörgött, a vergődéstől a takaró a teste köré csavarodott. A rémképek közül egy ugyancsak vészjósló hang szakította ki. Shepard szemei kipattantak, és gépies gyorsasággal öltötte fel a páncélját az egyenruhája fölé, amit pont az ilyen váratlan helyzetekre felkészülve még ilyenkor is viselt.

A riasztójelzés felhangzott az egész hajón, felgyulladt a riasztás vörös fénye, jelezve, hogy megtámadták őket.

– Kik ezek? – kérdezte valaki.

– A hajó ismeretlen – jött a gyors válasz egy másik katonától.

Újabb lövés érte a hajót, ami egyenesen a hídba csapódott. Többen azonnal életüket vesztették, a helyzet pillanatok alatt vált kritikussá. Ismeretlen erővel volt dolguk, amivel nem vetekedhetett saját potenciáljuk.

– Hidat elhagyni! – adta ki az utasítást a rangidős tiszt, Ashley Williams.

A parancsot meghallva a legénység elindult a mentőkabinok felé. Útközben beleütköztek a híd felé tartó Shepard parancsnokba.

– Asszonyom, a navigációs központ súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett, evakuálunk! – összegezte Williams a lényeget.

– Köszönöm, Williams hadnagy, folytassák! – hagyta jóvá a menekülési parancsot Shepard, majd indult volna tovább, de a beosztottja hangja megállította.

– Hová megy? Nem hiszem, hogy még bárkit is élve talál! – figyelmeztette Ashley.

– El kell jutnom a pilótafülkébe, ki kell hoznom Jokert! – használta a férfi becenevét, ami a szerencse szimbóluma volt, és ezt nemcsak képletesen gondolta, hanem ténylegesen is, mert nem egy küldetés volt, amely során a legénységet a pilóta egy-egy jó manővere mentette meg a hajóval együtt a pusztulástól. Most pedig rajta volt a sor, hogy visszaadja a segítséget.

– De asszonyom! Nem fog kijutni időben! – ellenkezett a másik nő.

– Meg kell próbálnom! Maguk induljanak! A bázison találkozunk! – Még egy utolsó bátorító pillantást vetett barátjára, majd elindult az égő híd felé.

Az rommá lőtt vezérlő és a holttestek látványa mélységes szomorúságot keltett benne, de nem állhatott meg, mert egy bajtársa várt rá, hogy segítsen rajta. Átlépkedve az olvadt fémdarabokon és testeken megindult a hajó orra felé, ahol az űrhajó legvédettebb része, a pilótafülke volt, hogy kihozza onnan társát.

* * *

Jeff Moreau egyre nehezebben tudta kormányozni a Normandyt. A hajó rázkódott és vészesen sodródott a közelben lévő bolygó felé, de a pilóta nyugodt maradt, hiszen voltak már máskor is ilyen nehéz helyzetben, és a hajót minden alkalommal sikerült megmentenie. Megkapta ugyan a kiürítési parancsot, de nem törődött vele. Nemcsak azért, mert megszállottan meg akarta menteni a hajót, hanem mert betegségéből adódóan nem igazán volt rá képes, hogy meneküljön. Üvegcsont-szindrómában szenvedett, amivel ugyan a XXII. században már el lehetett élni egész hosszú ideig, és egész jó életminőséggel, de nagyon nehezen mozgott, így esélytelen volt, hogy egyedül eljusson a mentőfülkékig, ugyanis gyors mozgásra a csontozata miatt nem volt képes. Meg egyébként is a kormányzás során tudta kihozni magából a maximumot, így ottmaradt, és próbálta megmenteni azt, ami megmaradt a hajóból. Azonban ezen tervét meghiúsította egy makacs nő, hogy pontosak legyünk, a hajó parancsnoka, akit egészen megkedvelt az együtt töltött idő alatt.

– Joker, azonnal el kell hagynunk a hajót! Mozduljon! – hallotta meg Shepard parancsnok kiáltását.

– Nem! Meg tudom menteni a hajót! – tiltakozott azonnal.

– Nem hallotta, mit mondtam? Indulunk! Jöjjön! – kapta el Anita Jeff karját, hogy felhúzza a székből.

A pilóta jobb alkarjának egyik csontja azonnal elroppant.

– Á, a karom! – ordította fájdalmában.

– Sajnálom. Jöjjön, segítek! – vetette át Moreau bal karját a vállán Shepard.

Nehezen haladtak az erősen rázkódó hajón. Jeff többször megbotlott a törmelékben, egyik alkalommal olyan szerencsétlenül lépett, hogy kificamította az egyik bokáját. Még jobban ránehezedett a parancsnokra, szinte már teljesen a nő cipelte őt. Shepard fáradtan, de megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, mikor meglátták a mentőkabint. Már csak pár lépés volt hátra, de elfogyott a szerencséjük. Egy újabb lövedék csapódott a hajótestbe. A parancsnoknak még annyi ereje volt, hogy ellökje Jeffet a riadó kihirdetésekor kinyílt mentőkabin felé, mikor a találat becsapódott kettejük közé, elzárva Anitát a menekülés lehetőségétől.

– Shepard! – kiáltotta Joker, de a szavait elnyelte a mentőkabin bezáródó ajtaja, amely a közvetlen veszélyt érzékelve azonnal kilőtt a géptestből.

A parancsnok így egyedül maradt a széteső hajón. Azonban nem tudta végiggondolni a lehetőségeit, mert újabb robbanás rázta meg a fedélzetet, melynek hatására darabokra esett szét, a nő pedig a robbanással kiszáguldott az űrbe.

Félig eszméletlenül sodródott a vákuumban, mindene sajgott, az agya szinte sikoltozott a hirtelen beérkező fájdalomingerektől, még a lélegzetvétel is fájt, köhögnie kellett. Azonban a sérüléseiről hirtelen elterelődött a figyelem, amikor a sisakjába épített vészjelző felsikoltott, és a belső kijelzőn meglátta a veszély forrását: a sisak szellőzőrostélyai kikapcsolódtak, kiengedve az éltető oxigént. A nő köhögése felerősödött, miközben teste küszködött az egyre súlyosabb oxigénhiánnyal. Kezével megpróbálta visszailleszteni a kikapcsolódott sisakrész, de ujjai nem engedelmeskedtek, így minden próbálkozása kudarcot vallott. Némán sikoltott, szemei tágra nyíltak a rémülettől, teste összerándult. Fuldoklott, de semmit nem tudott tenni ellene, csak a teljes csend volt a társa utolsó perceiben, aztán már nem érzett semmit, kapálózó teste elernyedt, és átadta magát az űr hidegének.

* * *

Miranda Lawsont az asztala felől felhangzó riasztás fülsüketítő hangja térítette magához révületéből. Azonnal ellépet az ablaktól, és csatornát nyitott az irányítóközpont felé.

– Anderson hadnagy, mi történt? – szólította meg a képernyőn megjelenő férfit.

– Lawson ügynök, most kaptuk a hírt, hogy a Normandyt támadás érte. A hajó megsemmisült – jelentette.

– És a legénység?

– A hajón tartózkodó katonák több mint felét sikerült evakuálni, a többiek odavesztek, Shapard parancsnok eltűnt – fejezte be, de a férfi arcán látszott, hogy ez utóbbi hír megrendítette.

A többi katona, de még a tisztek szemében is példakép volt a parancsnok. Mirandát is megdöbbentette a hír, de nem mutatta. Adott pár utasítást Andersonnak, majd kapcsolatot létesített főnökével.

– Elnézést, hogy engedély nélkül zavarom, uram, de szörnyű dolog történ. – Látta, hogy erre a kijelentésére a Rejtőző Fickó szemöldöke felszaladt.

– Mi történt, Lawson ügynök?

– A Normandyt megtámadták, és az ön nagy reménységének nyoma veszett. – A végét már szinte kárörvendően mondta.

A férfi arcán a tömör tények hatására szinte semmi változás nem látszott, azonban keze megtorpant a mozdulat közben, amivel a cigarettát a szájához emelte, és egy ideges mozdulattal elnyomta azt a hamutartóban. Miranda még sosem látta így a férfit, felettese testtartása megfeszült, minden erejével próbált úrrá lenni idegességén. Amikor megszólalt, hangja nem volt több halk sziszegésnél.

– Azonnal induljanak a keresésére! – adta ki az utasítást.

– De uram, azt sem tudjuk, hogy életben van-e! Nem gondolja, hogy fontosabb lenne az új ellenségünk kilétét kideríteni? – ellenkezett Lawson.

– Az ellenség felderítése az én gondom, a maga feladata, hogy megtalálja a parancsnokot, élve vagy holtan, nem számít. A szervezetünk géntechnológiájával képesek vagyunk regenerálni őt, bármilyen állapotban is lesz, megértette?! Nem tűrök további ellenvetést! – utasította rendre a férfi.

– Értettem, uram! – felelte beletörődötten a nő.

– Mindenről tájékoztassanak. Keressék meg őt bármi áron!

– Igenis, uram!

A felettese még egy ideig zordan nézett rá, majd bontotta a kapcsolatot. Lawson még jó ideig bámulta az üres holoteret. A Cerberus fejének tényleg módjában állt akár fel is támasztani az embereket, a kezében volt a pénzügyi és a technikai háttér, illetve az emberek, akiket irányíthatott az érdekei megvalósításához vetető úton, így a bármi áron nem is volt olyan nagy kérés egyik beosztottjától sem. _Bármi áron. _Ez a mondat még percekig visszhangzott Lawson fejében, mire győzött a belénevelt rutin, és elindult, hogy megszervezze a keresőakciót.

* * *

Az Omega űrállomás mentőcsapata már úton volt a támadás áldozatául eset SSV Normandy túlélőinek megsegítésére. A Szövetség ezen létesítménye volt a legközelebb a katasztrófához, de még így is bő órába telt, amíg odaértek. A mentőkabinok hajtóműveik segítségével stabilizálták helyzetüket. A kommunikáció szerencsére működött, kivétel volt ez alól az utolsónak kilőtt mentőkabin, amely irányítás nélkül sodródott az űrben. Ashley Williams, a megmaradt legénység rangidőse kétségbeesetten próbálta a fülkével felvenni a kapcsolatot, de úgy tűnt, hiába próbálkozik. Sóhajtva kapcsolta ki a kommunikátort, de Wrex nem hagyta annyiban.

– Itt az egyes számú mentőkabin, huszonkettes, hallotok engem? Ismétlem, itt az egy… – kezdte volna elölről, de még mielőtt folytathatta volna, egy gyenge hang félbeszakította.

– Te vagy az, Urdnot? – tette fel a kérdést Joker, aki lassan tért magához.

Pár gombnyomással stabilizálta a sodródó mentőkabint, de miközben kapcsolgatott, már hallotta is bajtársa rázúduló kérdéseit.

– Jeff? Sikerült megmenekülnötök? A parancsnok is veled van? – záporoztak Wrex izgatott kérdései.

Néma csend támadt a vonal végén, majd mély sóhaj hallatszott.

– Shepardnek nem sikerült elmenekülni, kizuhant az űrbe. Valószínűleg meghalt, nem tudtam kapcsolatba lépni vele – jött a szörnyű válasz a pilótától.

– Hogy?

– Engem még belökött a kabinba, de ő már nem tudott utánam jönni, és a robbanás kirepítette – folytatta szomorúan Moreau.

Wrex még mondani akart valamit, de a hadnagy finoman eltolta a kommunikátortól.

– Jeff, ha elküldöm a koordinátákat, a közelünkbe tud manőverezni a kabinnal? – kérdezte Williams hadnagy.

A pilóta pár pillanatig tanulmányozta a kijelzőket, amik azt mutatták, hogy minden megfelelően működik, majd válaszolt.

– Semmi akadálya, minden rendszer normálisan üzemel.

– Rendben.

Hamarosan az adatok már a képernyőjén voltak, betáplálta őket a kabin számítógépébe, majd bekapcsolta a hajtóműveket, és a többi mentőkabin közelébe kormányozta a saját kapszuláját.

A mentőcsapat egy óra múlva megérkezett, és az Omega állomásra szállította a túlélőket.

**Vége**


End file.
